it's not just a crush
by biteme1993
Summary: well... i suck at summarys. its about Edward being the new kid at school and bella is a confident sexy fashionable girl and she's inderpent. first fanfic it will probably suck but plz be nice
1. parking spaces

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this it all belongs two sm accept some of the outfits : )**

**It's not just a crush**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

'_Beep beep beep beep' _Iwoke up to turn of my stupid alarm but as its morning I missed, so I turnedaround to turn it off and when I looked at the time I shot out of bed it was 8:30 in the morning I had class in half an hour. I swear I set it to go off at 6:30. I could only think of two people who would possibly do this to me. They were my room mates and best friends Alice and Rosalie. 'Alice, Rosalie come here now!' I screamed at the top of my lungs my voice sounding even more scary because I just woke up. Alice peeked her head around my door and said innocently 'Yes Bella dear what ever could be the problem' I then heard Rosalie giggling in the background. I then thought of an idea I picked to study drama so I thought I'd but it to good use. I suddenly turned sad and said in a pathetic little feeble voice 'WHY? Why would you two do this to me why would you leave me only half an hour to get ready for class?' I knew my acted worked because both of them came into my room with guilty faces. 'Oh Bella we are so sorry it wasn't very nice of us to do this to you' Rosalie apologized. 'How can we make it up to you?' 'I know what you can do you can sort my hair out when I have showered ok?'

They both nodded their heads with determination.

I opened my curtains and saw that it was sunny outside so I choose to wear my purple vest top with my short black shorts with some plain black dolly shoes. When I got out of the shower Rosalie was ready with the curling tongs and Alice was ready with make up. Ten minutes later we were all driving down to our school. When we got there, there was no were to park because someone had took our spaces so we parked in the middle of the road and got out to give these people a piece of our mind. I mean everyone knows they were are parking space. Rosalie marched over to the big black jeep in Alice's spot and me and Alice just followed.

'HEY!' she shouted glaring at the three amazingly fit guys. They all jumped and ended their convocation and looked at us.

'What do you want? You do know it's rude to interrupt?' One of the guys who was massive and had brown curly hair.

Rosalie not being intimidated by anyone said 'Oh I'm sorry, now that your finished do you three mind moving your cars you are in our space' while pointing to their cars and then ours in the middle of the road causing a traffic jam.

'Why should we move? Are your names here? No I didn't think so' another guy said this guy was like a god he has this amazing bronze hair and amazing green ayes and his body OMG! Words can barley describe. However fit he may be nobody speaks to Rose like that except me.

'Hey don't you dare speak to her like that you don't have the right! And this spot doesn't have your name on it anyway and our cars are so much classier and stylish then yours so they belong in the best place. I ranted to this god in front of me while pointing to my black vanquish. Rose's red BMW and Alice's yellow Porsche.

'Well miss....'

'Bella'

'Fine Bella, we are not moving ok, and by the way I'm Edward' he added on the end with a gorgeous crooked smile.

'Well _Edward _, we will be the mature ones then and park somewhere else ok'

'Fine by us and Bella here's my number ring me _anytime_' he gave me a card with his number on wow he has a big ego.

'Well thanks Edward however I don't think I'll be calling anytime soon or ever' I walked off leaving Edward gobsmacked and his mates trying not to laugh. Rose and Alice followed.

'Uh, the nerve of that guy, he has a big ego eh?' I complained to Alice and Rose while we were going to the front office to collect our timetables.

'Oh come on Bella he was H-O-T and you were totally checking him out' Alice said while giving me a knowing smile.

'Although Alice does have appoint I see what you mean Bella. God that big guy was unbelievable to'.

We had arrived at the front office. 'Hey Miss Brandon how was your summer holiday?' Alice asked as soon as we got in there.

'Well Alice it was amazing thank you dear I met a new man, I hope you girls had a fab summer to here's you new timetables'

Just as we were about to walk out of the door the three guys from the car park walked in with Tanya, Lauren and Jessica following them trying to flirt. 'Eddie how about we give you guys a tour of the school?' Tanya asked Edward in that sweet sickly in a nauseated way voice of hers.

'Well...' Edward said the notice us and winked at me. ' I think Bella was going to do that, but you can if you want'

'Ok, well this is the front office, that's miss Brandon, and them girls are Bella who apparently you know, um the blondes Rosalie and the short one's Alice, but they just cause trouble you don't want to get to know them'

'Oh I don't know Tanya I may want to get to know Bella a lot more' god this boy is obnoxious. At that moment I decided to play along with Edward. 'Oh yeah Edward I might actually ring you later or you can ring me _anytime too _here's my number' I gave him Tanya's number and told him to ring me about nine and we could _talk._ The bell then rang and me and the girls walked of laughing at Edward's expression. I had gym fourth period I was dreading it. And when I walked into the gym I wasn't disappointed both Edward and his older brother who I heard was called Emmett were in the same class. The gym teacher then picked out two team captains who were Edward and my friend Jacob. 'Right Edward heads or tails?'

'Head please teach'

'Tails Jacob gets to pick first'

_Yes_ I said silently in my head we were playing basketball in gym today and I was considered the best so I knew Jacob would pick me first.

'Bella' I walked over to Jacob winked at Edward on the way. ' Hey Jake lets thrash these guys!'

Edwards turn 'Emmett'

'Woo!! E my man' Emmett high fived his brother.

Jake's turn 'James'

'Um the guy with the black spiky hair'

' My names Alec'

'Fine Alec'

'Jane'

'Angela'

'Mike'

'Ben'

'Laurent'

Good choice Jake now Edward can either choose Jessica or Tanya.

*sigh* 'Jessica'

'OMG!' she practically screamed.

'What about me Eddie do I not get to be on your team?' Tanya asked.

'I'm sorry Tanya but you will have to sit out today' the teacher said.

We started to play I was shooter and I was about to score when Edward blocked my basket.

'Hey Bella you look hot in your pe kit'

'Hey thanks Edward, how do you think you'd look with a black eye?' I asked innocently.

**Authors note – first fanfic so plz be nice and may noy be able to update often as I have just started my a levels k sorry : ) and any beta's wanna help me : ) feel free **

**Just a message I am not an Edward lover im a jasper one lol : )**

_**Biteme93.**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! SORRY!

**Authors note: I'm really sorry but you may have to wait a very long time for the next chapter as I am already stuck and am struggling with my a levels all ready I only started on Monday : ( . I will try really hard to make some time to write if not I'll ask a friend if she can write the next chapter. Once again I'm so sorry : ( **

_**Biteme1993 x x x**_


End file.
